


we don't have to rush

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And That's On Facts, Boba Fett Fucks, Choking, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Old Man jokes, Oral Fingering, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sassy, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no she/her, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Boba makes you an offer that you just can't refuse; porn with absolutely no plot.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	we don't have to rush

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to Tumblr under the same handle

"I don't think you could handle me." 

"You talk a big game,  _ old man _ ." 

Boba hummed at that, leaning further into you. He had you caged against the wall, his large hands splayed against the durasteel of his ship. 

"How about a game then?" 

You should say no. 

Any logical being in the galaxy would say no; would run from the danger instead of welcoming it with open arms. 

Or in your case, legs. 

"What are your terms?" 

You ran your hand along the cowl of his hood, stopping with your hand on his sternum, feeling the strong muscles of his chest. 

He was close enough now that his breath warmed your cheek, hot and sweet and sticky. 

"Sit on my cock. If I break first, I'll let you fuck me. And if you break first, I get to fuck you." 

That certainly sounded like a win-win situation if you had ever heard one. 

You took his chin between your thumb and forefinger, meeting his eyes before uttering a simple yes and crashing your lips to his, moaning as he cradled the back of your neck. His other hand traced over the curve of your ass as you started to work at the ties on his robes, lips parting for his tongue. 

He licked deep into your mouth as he slid his hand under your tunic, working it up your body before pausing to pull it off over your head, tossing it far behind him. 

You had worked his belt open and were shifting your hands through the layers, wondering how he hadn't overheated in this Maker forsaken desert wearing so many clothes. When the tips of your fingers met his hot flesh you clung to him, returning his heavy kisses with quiet moans, his hand working its way under the waistband of your pants. 

You had to pause again, pulling at his hips. 

"Do you have anywhere more comfortable we can do this?" 

He nuzzled at the side of your neck, a low chuckle deep in his chest. 

"Already worried you'll lose?" 

"No," you shrugged coyly, nipping at his ear. 

"I just don't need you slipping a disc when I fuck you dumb." 

You could hear his eyes rolling in his head before he sunk his teeth into the side of your neck, sucking a dark mark against your skin while he pulled you off the wall he had you pinned against. With a heavy fist he slammed a button on the nearby panel, swallowing your squeak of surprise when a bed came out of the wall. 

Boba was moving again, rolling your lower lip between his teeth before kissing your chin. He dragged the tip of his tongue across your jawline, stopping right below your ear. 

"We'll see about that, little one." 

He stepped away from you to discard the rest of his clothes, settling into the middle of his bed with his back against the wall. You were struck silent for a moment, mouth entirely dry as you shamelessly looked him up and down. You squeezed your thighs together before he beckoned you over with two crooked fingers, holding his hand out to stop you before you climbed in the bed. 

"You're wearing entirely too much." 

You gave him a salacious wink before making a show of stripping out of your leggings, the subtle roll of his hips not missed by your dutiful gaze. When you were finally bare you parted your legs wide, his hand meeting your heat, fingers gliding through your slick. 

You panted his name, fingers curling into his biceps, marveling at his strength. He slipped in his first finger straight past the knuckle and you moaned low, breath hitching when he began to work in a second. Satisfied that you were wet enough he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean with a fervor that left a fire burning across your skin. 

"Let's see if you feel as good as you taste." 

He held your hips firmly and helped you lower yourself, lining himself up with your entrance. When you began to sink onto him your eyes went wide with the stretch, darting down to watch him disappear within you. When you had taken him all the way you shifted in his lap to find a comfortable position, pressing your chest as tightly as you could to his, arms wrapped around his middle. 

"Let the games begin," you smirked. 

For a while it was quiet. You were still and calm and you finally felt yourself relax against Boba's body, his carefully measured breaths matching your own. 

But then you felt him squeeze your hips and begin to trace long, slow patterns up your spine and across your back. He peeled your face from his chest, watching you with great care as he touched every centimeter of your skin, noting the places that made your pupils widen or the corner of your lip quiver. 

You began to rub across his back in kind, gently squeezing at his shoulders when he kissed across your clavicle. You felt him twitch inside of you and you hissed at the reminder, letting your eyes flutter before meeting his feral grin. 

His mouth was on your neck again, leaving trails of bite marks and blooming hickies, paying special attention to the places you had betrayed. He was a fast learner, clinging to you in a way that left your toes curling, hands scrambling for purchase behind his neck. 

"Look so pretty like this, sitting on my cock." 

His words were silken sin, breathed hard against the shell of your ear before he ran his tongue across it, nipping at the top of the cartilage. He was so warm and you couldn't help the small moan you released when he splayed his hands over your back, enveloping you as he dipped his head to tease at your breasts. 

You could feel him slowly dismantling you, taking you apart piece by blessed piece as he followed the trail he mapped earlier, reverent in his actions without disclosing an ounce of his own pleasure. 

You tried to run your fingernails across his skin, whisper against his ear, going so far as bringing his hand to your mouth and sucking on his fingers, thinking you could break him. He just watched you with a bemused smile, noting the way you clenched around his aching cock when you swallowed around his knuckles. 

"So tight like that," he murmured across your skin, dragging his calloused fingers across your tongue. 

He pulled them out of your mouth and slowly worked them back in, feeling your saliva pool at his fingertips. 

"This is how I'm going to fuck you." 

Your surprise was muffled around him, begging him to continue through garbled words lost against his fingerprints.

"Slow and deep," he explained, taking his time to work his fingers against your tongue, pressing down on the soft muscle. 

"And when you're crying to come, when you're dripping, just like this -" he paused, removing his fingers to wipe away the saliva leaking from the corner of your mouth before pushing them back into you; "yeah,  _ just _ like this, I'll give you everything you ache for. Everything you deserve." 

You tossed your head back then and gripped his shoulder hard, fighting every fiber in your body that was screaming for you to roll your hips against his. His fingers were still deep in your mouth as you tried to stay still against him.

"Would you like that, little one?" 

Your groan was loud as you felt your resolve slipping, toes curling tighter as your nails bit into his skin. 

His thumb was ghosting over your clit, knowing full well if he touched you there it would be foul play. But your body was screaming for his touch, thighs quaking with the effort you were exerting to stay still, to stay - 

“Take your time sweetness. We don’t have to rush.” 

You swallowed hard as he slipped his fingers from your mouth, the wetness clinging to the skin of your neck while his other hand danced dangerously close to the fire at your core. 

"Please." 

Your voice cracked, broken, he had won and he knew it and yet he wasn't moving, wasn't devouring you the way he had promised - 

"Please what?" 

Fuck. 

His head was cocked to the side, eyes shining with the mischief of someone twenty years his younger. He was beautiful like this, confident and patient. His scars left deep valleys across his skin and you found yourself sweeping your thumb across one on his cheek, your surrender sweet on his ears. 

"Please fuck me, Boba." 

He smirked at you, that cocky bastard. He smirked as he shuffled between your legs, breaking into a full blown smile at the way you broke apart beneath him as he moved, clawing at his skin in an effort to hang on. 

"Relax a moment," he soothed, laying you on your back and pushing your legs wide, drawing himself out before slowly sinking into you. 

"Oh  _ fuck _ ," you moaned, balling his sheets in your fists.

He wasn't kidding, when he said he'd fuck you slow. Every measured roll of his hips was met with a swipe of his thumb against your clit, pushing you closer and closer to the sweet edge of your release. 

"Boba please." 

He stilled and let his hand rest where your bodies joined, contemplating your request. 

"I don’t think you’ve earned it yet." 

He shifted against you and sunk himself deeper, looking to press against your upper wall. When he grazed against that sweet hidden spot your back arched and he knew he had you, slowly rutting into you as you begged your release. 

He pushed you further and further along and you were _right_ there, the sounds obscene as he grunted into your neck. It was overwhelming, the way he filled you, the way he surrounded you, how his heat sunk into your skin as deep as the sharp edges of his teeth and you were writhing around him, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes when you called his name into the hull of his ship. 

His mouth was at your ear again, finally offering reprieve. 

“Let go for me.” 

With his words and a well timed roll of his hips your floodgates opened, tears streaming down your face as you shook around him. He held you close to work you down, the rolls of his hips steady as you choked down your sobs. 

In no time at all he had you mewling for him again, hands pressed tight into his back as you urged him to go faster. 

“Got another one in you?” 

You nodded and he pulled away, tutting at your whine from the loss. With firm hands he guided you to your stomach, sitting on his knees and pulling your hips back to him. You wiggled against him and that was all it took, his composure finally breaking as he split you back open. 

Your name was rough on his lips as he pressed you deep into his mattress, no longer holding back. Each snap of his hips left you grasping at his bed, cries muffled by a pillow that drowned you in the clove-like scent that you had come to know as his own. He was sure to leave bruises with the way his fingers dug into the flesh at your hips, his pace unrelenting. 

With no warning he wrapped a strong arm around your middle, holding you tight to his chest while he teased at your clit once more. 

“Don’t like that I can’t hear you,” he growled into your neck, sending you wailing with several hard thrusts after joking that  _ maybe  _ he needed to get his hearing checked. He trailed his fingers up the expanse of your skin pausing to tweak at your nipples before settling his hand at the base of your throat, offering you a tentative squeeze. 

“ _ More _ , Boba, please.” 

He fucked up into you harder, pressing his index finger to your clit before wrapping his hand just under your chin, pulsing sweetly against your arteries. 

You shook apart in his arms, tears streaming down your face as he let your neck go, choosing instead to hold you flush to his chest, hips rolling slowly - barely controlled. He nipped at your ear, pulling you back down from your high. 

“Where do you want it?”

“In, in, in-” 

He dropped his head to your shoulder and rolled his hips twice more before letting go, bouncing you on his cock as if you were lighter than air. You were quaking again in no time, his name a solemn prayer as he dove into you again and again, finally faltering as he spilled himself against your walls. 

He slanted his lips over yours and swallowed your heady sighs, easing you onto the bed as he slowly slipped from inside you. He kissed down your chest and across your stomach, licking over the front of his teeth with an insatiable grin before kissing your inner thigh. 

He ran his thumbs through your folds, humming as you whined. He licked against you and you grasped at his hand, the stimulation too much. 

“ _ B-b-bo _ -” 

“Tired already, little one?” 

He smiled when you huffed, thighs shaking as he lapped against you. He squeezed at your fingers, weaving his into yours as you fell apart beneath him. 

When he crawled back up your body he pressed a kiss to the back of your hand before pulling you flush to his chest, running his thumb along the line of your jaw, darker now from his prior ministrations. 

“Did so good for me,” he mumbled into the crown of your head, pressing a kiss there, too, as you drifted away, lulled to sleep by the thrum of his heartbeat. 

“Did  _ so  _ good.” 


End file.
